PPGz: something new I
by Kimchii-chan
Summary: the RRBz turn into vampires, and they fall in love with kaoru,momoko, miyako, and yumii but what will happen If they found out who the PPGZ are will their love stay or fly away? and what if something happens with butch that made kaoru hate him? ppgzXrrbz ocXoc R
1. Chapter 1

**me: hello everyone **

**PPGz and RRBz: hi yumii **

**me: it is mainly about KaoruXButch **

**kaoru:WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY BUTCHXKAORU! ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND **

**butch:cool^^ **

**momoko:what about us *tears***

**me: of course I will write about you guys^^ **

**momoko: yes*dancing* **

**me: brick and boomer do the disclaimer **

**brick and boomer: ok yumii does not own the ppgz or the rrbz but she does own her OC and enjoy reading the story**

* * *

chapter 1

momoko pov:

'peep peep peep p..' uuurgh school who likes school well i do Good morning my name is Akatsutsumi momoko in 15 years old and at the 10th grade oh well i woke you took a shower, brush my teeth and changed into a pink tank top with a short black jacket with a red flowers on it from above a black skirt that stops on my middle thigh and pink short boots yup im satisfied with my look so i went down and ate breakfast before going towards the door. while i got to the school gate my eyes got coverd by..

"OHAYOO MOMO-CHAAAN" by miyako's hand, she removed her hand to give me a back hug

"Ohayoo miya-chan" I turned sround to hug miyako,after we stopped hugging we saw Kaoru skating towards us

"Kaoru-saaaan OHAYOOO" me and miyako screamed at her

"why the hell are you shouting in the morning" thats our kaoru then I noticed miyako's clothes she wore a sky blue strapless dress and a long sleeved jean jacket from above plus a cute light blue heel

"WOW"

"Momoko-san why did you say wow" miyako said

"i was admiring your dress"

"thank you momoko"

"no problem"

"but momoko-san what about kaoru?"

after she said that i saw what kaoru-chan was wearing a plain green oversized t-shirt and a black skinny jeans with dark green tennis shoes

"kaoru now i think about it you became more feminine" i said smirking which cased miyako to giggle

"Shut UP" kaoru said with an angry symbol

"kaoru-san momoko-chan we should get to class" miyako said giggling and we went to our class

Kaoru pov:

I sat beside the window while momoko and miyako sat on the two desks front of me I saw the clock and it says that the class will start 20 minutes from now so I took a nap

miyako pov:

I sat beside the window while momoko-san is beside me and kaoru-chan is behind me we saw her take a nap and after 20 minutes have passed the teacher enter and we woke up kaoru

"good morning class my name is Mr. taro"

"GOOD MORNING MR. TARO" the class's boys shouted trying to impress me, which cased me to giggle

"NOW NOW NOW LET'S START THE LESSON" Mr. Taro shouted

"I think he is a short tempered teacher" momoko whispered to me as I nodded sweat dropping

while he was teaching our supervisor enter and took him out of class

"I wish that I could spy on them" momoko-san said

"why do you want that" I replayed

"so I can know what this is all about"

"you don't need to you know" I said that while giggling momoko-san could be funny sometimes

Kaoru pov.

I was looking out of the window while my friends were talking I kept thinking

_now the him is in space and the villains are giving up what is the reason of being a powerpuff? _

"OK fine" our teacher said before entering "kids we have a new student"

I saw a boy entering the class he had a black long sleeved hoodie and a yellow shirt under it with a black baggy pants and yellow tennis shoes and he had the hoodie on his head so it does cover the eyes "could you intro.."the girls of the class started shouting (except me and miyako)

"can you give me your number"

"are you taken"

"i love you"

"you look so hansom"

"will you go on a date with me?"

" where is your house"

"are you rich"

"are you..."

"SHUT UP AND LET THE STUDENT INTRODUCE HIS SELF" Mr. Taro shouted which cased the girls to be quite and the new student smirk "now will you start"

"fine" he said smirking "my name is Yumii Tanaka I'm 15 i play sports and eat candy"

"so what about your gender" momoko and Himeko said at the same time

"I'm a girl"

"WHAT" the girls said as they started crying and shouting why till

"SHUT UP" they stopped what the were doing so the teacher continued "Yumii please take off your hoddie and sit beside the green girl at back" she took of her hoodie to reveal her yellow eyes and light brown hair it looked short because it stops under her neck "ok gree.."

"a saw her" she said smirking

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO INTERRUPT MY SENT.." but before he continue she was already heading toward me sat on the desk beside me

"did you say anything"

"I SAID...oh never mind" as he was just about to open his mouth and start the lesson the bell ringed and he got out..

"hi buttercup" she said with an eye-smile

"hey yu.. what did just call me?" i said _did she just called me buttercup?_

"I called you buttercup"

"ok how did you know my powerpuff name"

"I'm a powerpuff too silly" she said still keeping her eye-smile

"wow" i said amazed "but don't call me buttercup my name Kaoru Matsubara"

"ok but were is..."

"blossom and bubbles?" i said interrupting her

"yeah"

"ok yumii" i said with a sigh "do you see those girly girls in front of us?"

"yup... what about them"

"the pink one is momoko aka blossom" i said pointing at momoko" and the blue one is miyako aka bubbles" again pointing at miyako

"nice" she smiled

_I've got to say she does have a nice smile_ i thought

* * *

after the secound and the third period our heroes had lunch time

* * *

momoko pov:

me and miyako were sitting on the roof away from everyone when the roof door opened to reveal kaoru and yumii

"Hey Guys~" yumii said

_she has a hyper personality_ I thought

"hey" me and miyako said feeling a little awkward towards her

"come on is that how you treat a new powerpuff?" she said pouting

"wait WHAT! what do you mean by a new puff?" i said

"my name is bonnie"

"and I'm..." the belt flashing cut off my sentence "ok ready girls let's transform"

Hyper Blossom

Rolling Bubbles

Powerd Buttercup

Sunny Bonnie

PowerPuff Girls Z

yumi/bonnie had the same outfit as us but its yellow and her hair was longer than mine

"IM BACK IN THIS SKIRT AGAIN" bonnie and buttercup shouted

"wait you hate skirts" miyako asked

"yup" bonnie replayed i opened my compact...

"hey girls" ken said

"hii" we replayed

"today's villan is the rowdyruff boys da wan" peach said

"ok" we said well except bonnie since she does not know them yet

"ummm guys who are the rowdyruffs ?" bonnie asked

"they are the most idotic, gross boys" I said wow words cant explain my feelings

"oh" is all what she said before we were flying heading to town^^

we landed infront of a" DESTROYED CANDY SHOP" bonnie shouted in anger

"wow look at the powder snuff hags" butch said

"ITS THE POWER PUFF..." bonnie cutted me off

"CUTEEE~"Yumii squealed, she had hearts in her eyes as she went to hug boomer "Are those the RowdyRuffs they are adorble" ewww seriously

"bonnie we should be fighting them" I said

"NOOO THE ARE SO ADORBLE" she pouted

"any way ignore my leader what are your names" wow the first time some one calls me thier leader

a blushing boomer said"i-i'm boomer"

blushing unable to talk butch said "y-yo I'm butch"

and an angry looking brick said "I'm brick AND WHAT DO.."

she cutted him off by saying "hey someone is grumpy"

Bonnie laughed with buttercup, butch and boomer but Me and bubbles giggled

"LOOK WE ARE HERE TO..." brick tried to say but she cuts him off

_ she does have a problem with cutting people's sentences _

but she looked so scary and her eyes were dark shade of yellow "why did you DISTROY THE CANDY SHOP" she said darkly after that her weapon appeard she had a

"GUN" buttercup shouted

"Bubble cacher"bubbles said

"LEMONADE SHOOT" boonie said before sending the rowdyruffs to who knows where

* * *

**my: how is it so far**

**brick: were are we**

**me: you will apear in the next chapter so be tuned**

**ppgz: read **

**me: and**

**rrbz: review**

**me: this is my first bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hiiiiii**

**RRBZ: Howdy**

**PPGZ:puffy**

**RRBZ: *reads the chapter* nooooo *tears***

**butch: you said its butchXkaoru **

**me: yeah why?**

**butch: then why did you...**

**me: *covers butch's mouth* on with the story **

* * *

with the rrbz at mojo's house/lab "SHIT THAT STUPID LITLE POWDER HAG"brick said angry "HOW,WHEN AND WHY DID SHE CALL US CUTE AND WHY DID SHE CUDDLED CLOSE TO US AND HELL SHE EVEN KISSED BUTCH'S CHEEK" "brick calm down all we need is a new material to give mojo an make him creat a new rowdyruff" boomer said" AND DONT YOU DARE SAY IT IS A STUPID IDEA" "WHAT MATERIAL ARE WE GO..." "If the new puff has a gun then we need a bomb"butch said cuting off brick "we need a stinky bomb that will make the powerpuffs stay away from us" "fine" both boomer and brick said "ok then lats start working on the bomb" after buch's last statment all of the rowdyruffs smirked

with the powerpuff at the mall

kaoru/buttercup

me, yumii, miyako and momoko were walking at the mall me and yumii got lots of attention mostly from girls although yumii was not a tomboy but the way she looked said the opposite plus the glares she got when she tried to talk to miyako boys thought she is a boy "Hey Beautiful is this idiot is bugging you" a man said pushing yumii he had a dirty blond hair, dark brown eyes, red long sleeved shirt, blue shorts, and red nikes "look jackass its none of your.." he cut her off with punch on her face "YUMII"we shouted "no need to thank me beautiful just a date and a.." yumii cut him of with a kick towards his head "YOU LITTLE... YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR IT" the man shouted angry "pay with cash or with a card" yumii said which cased their sarroundings to laugh and clap ther hands he was about to send another punch towards her face but she got his fist in her hand, and pushed him away "WHAT ARE YOU" he shouted in anger"IM A HUMAN"yumii shouted back and the fight stared yumii punched and kicked without breaking a sweat but as for the man he was about to collaps but the security came and took him away, after that the girls sarrounded yumii and told her how strong was she and how cute did she look till "STOP FOLLOWING US AND BY THE WAY THIS GUY HERE IS A GIRL" i snapped at them which cased them to glare at me but i glared deadly back at them

yumii/bonnie

i was laughing my butt off while kaoru and my fan girls were glaring at each other "CUT IT OFF ALREADY" Himeko came "come on you cant be fighting for my Boyfriend after her last statement i deadly glared at her and said"HELL IM YOUR BOYFRIEND, bitch" "all the girls cheered well except momo-chan miya-chan and k-chan "and by the way" i got a hold of one of my fan girls's hand and took her with the rest of the group (my fan girls) followed and took them far away from the crowd "ok, here is some sad news for you guys" i sigh and continued "I'm a Girl" miyako/bubbles

me, kaoru, and momoko were searching for yumii till we heard a sound of crying "What the hell" kaoru said befoer we ran towards the sound but suddenly a hand stopped us from going any further "don't go there" yumii said "w-w-why yum-m-i-i" i said shyly and embarrassed because all what she did is for me "because i told them i was a girl" she replayed before kaoru brust into a world of laughter "you're an idiot and you know it" kaoru said to yumii "anyway guys Im going to..." our belt flashed "ok girls lets transform" she said but then noticed the momoko frown "come on that's my line" momoko whined she laughed "fine momoko" "ok girlsl let's tranform" HYPER BLOSSOM ROLLING BUBBLES POWERD BUTTERCUP SUNNY BONNIE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z

"its the rowdyruffs again" blossom said which caused bonnie to squeal and say "THOSE ADORBLE BOYS AGAIN!" she flew ahead of us the stopped and looked at blossom "hey leader girl. where are they" we fell down anime style "they are in the water park" and we flyed ther.

Momoko/blossom

we arrived at our location to see the place is dirty "BRICK" i shouted "BUTCH" buttercup shouted louder than my voice "Boomer" bubbles said "CUTES" bonie shouted much more than me and less than buttercup which caused me and buttercup to glare at her and then they appeard to be 4 little annoying rowdyruffs "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH SOOOOO CUTE" urgh bonnie she went down on the wet floor and standed infront of them "who are you?" there was a rowdyruff that has dark brown hair and dark yellow eyes "call me blaze" he said "cooool at last i had a conterpart" bonnie squealed "but as a conterpart he should do some thing" brick said and i glared at him but before opening my mouth we heard bonnie yell "yup done" blaze said bonnie was blushing her cheeks were RED! "h-h-he f-flipped m-my sk-ir-t"she was blushung but at the same time furious "the rowdyruff boys laughed till bonnie said "YOU WILL PAY" "NOW" i shouted "candy cake Shoot" i yelled "bubbles capture" "doom double attack" buttercup and bonnie yelled wow

"i will make sure we never see them again" bonnie said before we were hedding towards home

* * *

**me: R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: hey guys **

**RRBZ and Ppgz: hello yumii-chan**

**brick: yumii i still hate you for throwing me to... **

**boomer: *shows brick the chapter* **

**brick: wow i never knew you could make... **

**me: *put a hand on brick's mouth* shut up on with the chapter *eye smile***

* * *

no one pov..

the RowdyRuff Boys were flying out of Tokyo city and landed in-front of a mansion gate, that was colored in light pink and black paint it has a large pool in the backyard, they had blood all over their body

"OH MY.. DEAN DEAN DEAN oh my good deean" a pregnant woman shouted calling her husband

"yes" a man named dean replayed, he had a light green hair that ended under his ear, his eyes were pure silver, he wore a black short sleeved shirt that says vampire in bloody letters,

"look at what i just found"

"what did you find diana" dean said in a boring tone which earned him a glare from the woman called diana, she had a sapphire blue eyes and black short hair it reached her shoulder, she wore a long pink sleeveless dress that covered her leg she didn't ware a shoes since she was at home

"look" said diana pointing at the 4 lifeless, blodded, little boys

"WHAT THE..."dean shouted daiana leaned down and bought boomer's head into her lap

"D-D-D-dea-an" she started sobbing "what should we do" she cried

" Dean Please do something" diana whispered "DEAN PLEASE DO SOMETHING THOSE BOYS ARE DYING HERE" she shouted in anger but the tears still escaped her eyes

"fine dai but still what should i do" he looked at his wife's crying figure "Dai, the only thing i can do is turning them into vampires"

"FINE, FINE DEAN JUST SAVE THEIR LIFE'S" diana shouted

_1 hour later_

"diana honey, I'm done"

butch pov..

I woke up looking around me trying to figure out where Iam i was in a gray colored room it was dark

"I see you've woken up" a man said with a green hair and silver eyes "I'm King dean pardon my rudeness" he said with a smile

"Hi, I'm butch" I said he kept smiling till I saw a "FANG"

"yes a fang as in I'M A VAMPIRE fang" I backed away "Don't worry i won't eat you little boy, because you are one too"

w-w-WAIT WAIT WHAT "i-i-i'm a vampire" I stuttered shit i never stutter the strong fighter butch stuttered i thought when i heard Dean chuckle

" man you think so mighty about your self" he said

"Wait did you Just read my mind" i said

" yes i just did read you mind"

"BUT HOW"

"I'm a vampire as well as YOU" he said before helping me stand on my feet, I felt a little different

"What happened to me" I said man I sounded like a wimp

"Hhhh" he read my mind again didn't he "yes I've read your mind plus you got older as in 16 years old older" I-I-I DID WHAAAAT

"but ho... or never mind" I sighed "where are my brothers"

"they are with diana"

"dai-who"

"diana the vampire queen and my wife"

"ooh"

"and your name will not be butch it will be from now on Takeshi yamada"

"why"

"because your name is kind of funny"

"but I love my name"

"no"

" fine Takeshii yamada it is"

"and your brother the red one is akira and the blue one is taku.."

"what what WHERE THE HELL I AAAAAAM" me and dean looked behide us to see a funny looking 16 year old blaze "ooh Hi" blaze said

" hey" me and dean rolled our eyes

" what's going on" dean explained every thing from the begging " so the blue boy is takumii and you " he pointed at blaze " you will be ren, REN YAMADA"

"so what should we do now " blaze or ren said

"now you will go to your OWN room, take a bath, and meet me and diana in the living room" dean said

"ok but where is my OWN room" i said

"i will show you my son" dean replayed

we got out of the room and head towards a big green door

"is this my..." i said

"yes son this is your room" dean said cutting me off and he left with blaze _or ren_ i unlocked the door and gasped at the view in-front of me it was the most beautiful room i ever see it has a dark green king sized bed and light green covers and pillow a big dark green carpet, large black with green triangles closet, a T.V that was in the wall, a window that has a green curtains, and a bathroom door i went to the closet door i took out a black short sleeved shirt with a green sick face on it, dark blue short jeans and a converse, i went to the bathroom and took a cold shower, i got out a wore my clothes, got out of the room to the living room it were i met my brothers

"Hello everyone" dean and daiana said

dean:I am king dean and this is my wife queen daiana, we are the rulers of the vampire town

daiana: and the four of you will be the princes of the vampire town, and from now on you will be our sons

dean: there are 3 rules you guys need to follow

daiana: rule no.1 do not drink a human's blood

dean: rule no.2 you're going to find a mate

daiana: rule no.3 you will never use your rowdyruff names

both: UNDERSTOOD

me and my brother: yes

diana: school starts tomorrow ok

" yes, _mother" _akira said smiling at her

"ok it's past midnight so you need to sleep" dean said smiling at us

NEXT DAY

yumii pov...

"YUMIIIII" I woked up on my younger sister's voice, I got out of the bed and went to the my closet and picked up a short sleeved white shirt that has a lemon in the middle ,black skinny jeans, and yellow converse i went to eat breakfast, on my way out i kissed my grandmother and grandfather on their head and left, while i was walking i saw her and Blushed I'm not what you think but i like her alot after all she is my friend well my bestfriendhe wore a plane green shirt and blue shorts, and sneekers i ran to her and jumped on her back

Kaoru pov.

aaaaah someone jumped on my back "hey move" i shouted, the person behind me listened and got down from my back "WHY DID YOU.." i saw her she had her yellow eyes tearing "ooh yumii I'M sorry i didn't notice you" i said before hugging her

"Its ok k-chan" she said smiling at me "lets go to school"

* * *

**Me: let's answer the reviews shall we *wink***

**first review is from YunaKuroba:-**

**thank you for finding it interesting, and yes it is a vamp fic but the vampires will appear later on the story^^**

**second review is from kimeko-chan:-**

**thank you and sure i will add punctuation *return the hug* XP**

**the last review is from Sonic Melody:-**

**i wanted him to stay till the end of the story so that's why i could't make him blue yet XD**

**Kaoru: why the hell did you jump on my back**

**me: i don't know**

**kaoru: idiot**

**brick: didn't you forget about ps.**

**me: wha... ooh yeah guys i will not use the word F**k in my story however i will use other than it**

**momoko: read**

**rrbz: and**

**miyako: review**

**kaoru: this idiot needs your opinion *pointing at me***

**me: thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**me: Hi**

**rrbz: heeeeey *wink***

**ppgz: hello**

**me: Ready for the booomb**

**Butch: yeah **

**kaoru: no**

**me: oh shut up kaoru **

**kaoru: don't tell me to shut up ya' idiot**

**me: fine*sigh***

**brick: anyway on with the story**

* * *

kaoru pov:

me and yumii were having a race who will get to the school first we ran till i fall and yumii felled on top of me, we laughed on our stupidity

"Man that was one of a kind race" yumii said still laying on me

"yeah" i replayed trying to relax, surprisingly yumii isn't heavy ,before a camera flash snapped us from relaxing anyway yumii got off of me and offered her had which i took we turned to the direction of the flash to see two girls the first one had a brown eyes and brown hair her hair was in a pony tail and it reached her mid-back she wore a blue skirt and pink short sleeved shirt and a ink heel with a blue ribbon, the second one had the same outfit but her eyes were dark brown and her hair is dirty blond,

"who are you and why did you take a photo for us" yumii asked

"i-i-i-i-i'm Anna" the dirty blond haired girl said "and I'm the head master of yumii's fan club" she said blushing

"I'm annie" she said looking directly at me "and I'm kaoru's fan club head master" she blushed looking at me

"we took a photo of the both of you because your relationship is kind of cute so we wanted to combine our fan clubs to make yu-oru couple fan club" anna said

"ooh" yumii said "good luck with that" she smiled and we left to go and find momoko and miyakoo

* * *

with the rrbz at school

butch/takeshi pov:

Me and my brothers where walking through the crowd of girls that were surrounding us

"those girls are annoying Man" ren/blaze whispered to me

"yeah tell me about it" I said almost shouting but who will hear me through all of this noise

'RING RING RING RIIIIIIIIIING'

"saved by the bell" me and Ren said at the same time

"you know that the two of you are annoying" brick/akira said

"OK" boomer/takumii said "lets go to class before you fight"

"fine" the three of us sigh

we were heading to class the hall number 12.

* * *

yumii pov.

Me and Kaoru were running out of the boys locker room while laughing

"Man did you see their faces" kaoru said

"yeah tell me about it" I said then stopped laughing "ummm kaoru"

"yes"

"did the bell ring?"

"yeah why?" then she realized what she said "OH SHIT WE'RE LATE FORE CLASS"

and we started running towards the class

* * *

momoko pov:

the four boys were waiting out of the class the girls say they are hot i did't see them because me and miyako were trying to stop yumii and kaoru from entering the men's locker room but failed, anyway the two of them were no where to be seen and the teacher just entered the class we had english as in miss kean

"Hello class" miss kean said

"Hello miss Kean" we all shouted

("pusst momo-chan" i heard miyako whisper "where is yumii and kaoru"

"I don't know" i whispered back )

"ok guys we got 4 new boys coming to our class" miss kean said "please enter"

4 boys enter and stood infront of the class man they were so adorable me and the girls shouted well except for miyako then the class door suddenly opened

"HI MISS KEAN" kaoru and yumii shouted

"kaoru and yumii" miss kean said "where the two of you were"

* * *

blaze pov:-

two boys just entered the class while laughing their butt's off

"kaoru and yumii" the teacher said "where the two of you were"

"ummmm" the green boy said "we were at the boys locker room" after he said that the yellow boy felled on the floor laughing while the class girls blushed _why whats wrong with entering a boys locker room after all the are boys right? _I thought

"oh dear" a shocked teacher said

"yup" the green and the yellow boy said

then a camera flash came cutting the conversation

"aaaah another picture for my Yu-oru couple" a random brown eyed girl said

"oK" the teacher said "Kaoru and Yumii **take your seats"**

"fine" they huffed

"those two" the teacher said "anyway the ne..."

"miss kean" the yellow boy said cutting the teacher" who are those boys"

"i was about to say" miss kean said glaring at him "please you could introduce your self now and yumii"

the yellow boy looked at the teacher

"**don't you dare cut them off**" she glared at yumii which cased her to laugh

"fine" yumii said

brick: hello everyone my name is Akira Yamada *the girls sigh with heart in their eyes*

butch: I'm Takeshi Yamada nice to meet you *the girls started to squeal*

blaze: Nice to meet you all my name is Ren Yamada *the girls squealed*

boomer: Hello my name is Takumii Yamada Nice to meet you all" *the girls sigh*

then two boys crawled and stand up beside us (the teacher did't see them)

"Hello I'm Yumii Tanaka and I love you all and I love k-chaaaan" he said putting an arm on his friend's shoulder

"Hello I'm Kaoru Matsubara and I love you plus I love U-chan" he did the same but to the yellow boy

the girls shouted and most of them fainted in front of us

"**YUMIII AND KAORU" **miss kean said "**to your seats NOW" **

the two of them walked to their seats laughing

"ok" miss kean said calming down her self "it's a shame that two beautiful women do all this"

_w-w-women _I thought

" anyway mister takeshi and ren" i looked around the class "go sit behind those two trouble makers" she pointed on yumii the brown haired girl and and kaoru the black haired girl

"and mister akira and takumii" she said looking though the class "go sit in-front of momoko and miyako "she pointed at the pink eyed and the blue eyed girl

* * *

butch/takeshi pov:

Me and blaze or ren i should say were walking towards our seats and when we go their we sat down

"ok dear" the teacher said "the class already finished 10 minutes ago, bye kids"

after she left the class the girls surrounded the two tomboys in-front of us

"Yumii do you love kaoru" a girl asked

"yup" yumii answered " she is my friend after all"

the girls was about to say something but the bell rang and a male teacher came in "welcome to sport class"

"girls to the girl locker room boys to the boys locker room" then he eyed yumii and kaoru"and the two of you GO TO THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM" he shouted the last part

"fine fine" kaoru said

"someone is grumpy" yumii said _wait what_ then I remembered Bonnie say this word

* * *

Flashback:-butch

me and my brothers were waiting for the powerpuffs till we heard

" DISTROYED CANDY SHOP"

we ran towards them

"wow look at the powder snuff hags" I said

"ITS THE POWER PUFF..." the yellow puff cutted blossom off

"CUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" she had hearts instead of eyes she went hugging boomer "Are those the RowdyRuffs they are adorble" seriously

"bonnie we should be fighting them" blossom said

"NOOOO THE ARE SO ADORABLE" she pouted "any way ignore my leader what are your names" she came towards me and give me a kiss on my cheek and went to hug boomer

a blushing boomer said"i-i-i-i'm boomer"

blushing unable to talk I said "y-y-y-yo i-i-i'm b-b-b-b-bu-u-t-c-h"

and an angry looking brick said "IM BRICK AND WHAT DO.." she cutted him off by saying "wow some one is grumpy" bonnie laughed with buttercup, me and boomer but bubbles giggled "LOOK WE ARE HERE TO..." she does have a problem with cutting people's sentences but she looked so scary and her eyes were dark shade of yellow "why did you DISTROY THE CANDY SHOP" she said darkly after that her weapon appeard she had a "GUN" buttercup shouted "Bubble capcher"bubbles said "LEMONADE SHOOOOOT" boonie said before sending us home

End of the flash back

"now go change and we will meet in the soccer field" our coach said

"haaaai" everyone said

* * *

**Me: Did you liked this chapter?**

**kaoru: of course **

**me: good **

**rrbz: read **

**me: and**

**ppgz: review **

**me: sayanoraaaaaaaa~ dai-ski**


	5. Chapter 5

**Broadcasting System**

**Me: Hi, Every chapter we will choose a puff and ruff couple to be with me OK, and today's couple are dung dung dung dung dung dung Miyako and Boomer *cheer***

**Miyako: *enters the room* Hi I'm Miyako Gotokuji please take care of me *bows and goes to her seat and put on the headset***

**Me: Nice Miyako**

**Boomer: *enters the room* Hello I'm Boomer Jojo please don't hate me *bows and goes to his seat (across miyako) and put on the headset***

**Miyako: *Holds a piece of paper in her had* 3 reviews amazing **

**Me: yeah **

**Boomer: can I say it can I can I **

**Me: fine *sigh***

**Boomer: On with the chapter **

** Me: happy, NOW GET OF THE TABLE!**

**boomer: oops sorry sorry sorry sorry **

**Me: lets dance *puts on sorry sorry***

**Me Miyako and boomer: * dancing sorry sorry***

* * *

Butch/takeshi pov:

Me and my brothers were going to the boys locker room it was beside the soccer field as Ren/blaze turned the door knob but instead if entering the room someone jumped on him causing him to fall

"ya, yumii are you ok" isn't that I turned my head to be face in face with the Kaoru the class tomboy

"YEAH I'm fine" then yumii got off of ren "I'm sorry"

Then Yumii bowed and left with kaoru and I helped a blushing ren up

"hey what's wrong with you blushing" I asked smirking "Come on you could tell me"

"have you ever tried the feeling of a girl falling on your face" blaze/ren said

i shook my head no

"then shut up" he said laughing and entering the boys locker room

* * *

Kaoru pov:

we finished wearing our uniform which was so disgusting mine was a white short sleeved shirt and a Green pants that LOOKED LIKE AN UNDERWEAR ,a white sock the reached our knee and black and green Nike and my hair is still the same

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS Yumii said coming out of the locker room she had the same but her pants were yellow and her Nike was yellow and white and she had her hair into two pony tail which actually made her look so hug-able and cute

then the two of us heard giggles behind us, we turned to find momoko and miyako

"U-chan you look so adorable"Momoko said

"c-c-can I hug you" miyako said and yumii nodded "thank you" miyako hugged her

anyway miyako and momoko had the respective colors on the pants and Nike shoes we were walking towards the field but it was a big mistake when we headed there

* * *

brick/akira pov: (I almost forgot him T.T)

me and my brothers were at the soccer field talking with some boys from our class till we saw them fall on the floor with blood coming out of their nose

"he man what do you think happened" Takeshi said

"I don't have any idea" I replayed

then the boys were running towards the entrance of the field me and my brothers were curious so we wanted to know what's going on so we walked towards the entrance

"GO THE HELL AWAY YOU IDIOTIC PERVERTS" what that sound I stopped my brothers from going any further "YOU ARE ALL DIED" its yumii and kaoru's voice then the boys who where standing at the entrance started flying and landing on their faces on the grass please someone tell me whats going o... what are those the class tomboys my and my brothers eyes got wide they walked pass us then momoko and miyako came to them and they walked together

* * *

Blaze/ren pov:

Yumii! the TOMBOY who felled on me is this beautiful creature walking with her friends I was holding my self back from drooling and I'm sure butch is doing the same but to kaoru then the coach ,came but he seemed shocked to see kaoru and yumii although all the girls wore the same but those two were beautiful, and he cleared his throat " OK kids, we will have a soccer match right now and who do not want to play go sit on the floor beside the wall of the school" then he eyed the kids "so who want in"

Me and Butch raised our hands with few of MALE students but brick and boomer didn't because they are not that good in soccer "OK" the coach said

then he started dividing the teams into two teams made of 4 players

"KIDS OF TEAM ONE ARE (Ren, Jason, Mitch, and Yumii)" wait what yumii

"KIDS OF TEAM TWO ARE ( Takeshi, Jack,Sato and Kaoru)" so the two best tomboy friends are against each other me and my team went to the right side of the soccer field and takeshi's team to the left

"hey what a sexy girl such as your self is doing here" Jason asked yumii

"Look jackass it's none of your damn business OK" she glared at him

then I entered

"OK will the two of you settle down for a minute" I said "Now we need to have fun OK we don't have to win nor to lose"

when i said my last sentence Yumii eyes gotten wide which made me curious so I read her mind

_wow it's the first time someone is talking this way and he is not treating me like the other boys do but I think it's kinda nice if we weren't in a soccer field and in-front of everyone I swear that i'd hug him. _her thought made me smirk I think that I do have a chance towards her

* * *

butch/Takeshi

she is Sexy in a cute and here I'm falling for her for a tomboy she was standing on my left getting ready warming up, stretching, running in her place, while she was stretching her tummy came to view I wanted to make her mine but then again it's not time yet first I will make her my friend the mate her even if she protested all this waiting makes me feel sad Then I Shook my head _Focus on the game you idiot _I said to my self the the coach whistled and thrown the ball into the middle of the field m I saw kaoru run to the ball that was in-front of blaze/Ren and passed it to me and I ran towards their goal but Yumii kicked the ball towards ren who ran towards our goal me,kaoru and sato tried to stop him but yumii always gets into the way till Ren aimed and Kicked the ball i hoped that it won't go in but my hopes felled the coach whistled " 1-0"

* * *

Yumii/ bonnie pov.

"1-0" when i heard that i went and hugged Ren happily "YEAH" I shouted

Ren/Blaze pov.

s-s-s-she hugged me I'm happy

Kaoru/buttercup pov.

they got lucky

* * *

Butch/Takeshi pov.

the bastard is lucky his future mate just hugged him I laughed at his expression he was blushing but he shook it of and got ready for the match we went against them we were trying our best till

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH" Kaoru shouted what happened she was on the floor holding her bloody leg

"K-chan" yumii said sitting next to her me and Ren where standing beside her to and the other kids came to see whats going on "who did this to you" yumii asked

then kaoru pointed at "YOU, YOU BASTARD"

* * *

**Broadcasting System**

**Me: who did this and why did he DO IT?**

**Bubbles: ok let's answer the reviews  
**

**Boomer: first from kimeko-chan123 thank you for the review^^**

**Me: second from YunaKuroba you see kaoru is my best character In the PPGZ so I wanted to have funny moments between the two of us and it's Butch X kaoru not Yumii X Kaoru**

**Bubbles: the third one is from alycat63 thank you for your comment ^^  
**

**Me: I want you to choose a couple for the next chapter broadcasting system**

**Boomer: NOW READ **

**BUBBLES: AND REVIEW **

**Me:Jana DAI-skii~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Broadcast System**

**Me: Hello, Here is chapter 6 *cheer* anyway today's RuffXPuff couple chosen by kimeko-chan123 are the Greens *cheers and shouts***

**Kaoru: *enters the room* Yo Guys Kaoru matsubara is with you in today's BC system *she waves, goes to her seat and puts on the headset***

**Me: nice**

**Butch: *Jumps, flips, and bows* yo guy My name is Butch Jojo and I'm with my beautiful kaoru today in the BC SYSTEM *bows and goes to his seat across kaoru and puts on the Headset***

**me: you should be in WWE instead**

**butch: yeah I know *winks***

**Me: K-chan and butch Did you forget something**

**Kaoru : oh yeah sorry**

**Me: *sweat drop***

**Kaoru&Butch: Konichiwa kimeko-chan for choosing Us, Dai-skii~ *both make a heart***

**Me: Kawaii ^^**

**Butch: hey Guys**

**Kaoru: On with the story *eye smile***

* * *

Butch/takeshii pov:

"YOU, YOU BASTARD" yumii shouted at mitch "Why on earth did you slice her leg" she shouted more making him scared

"I-i-i wanted us to win the game" he said scared "because she was the.." yumii punched him in the face making him faint on the soccer field then she picked kaoru on her back and went for the nurse

Kaoru/ buttercup pov:

Yumii was carrying me, to the nurse, on her back she looked pissed I mean so pissed since she didn't talk to me Maybe I should talk to her not all the way around

"Umm, Yumii" I said

No respond

"Yumii"

no respond

"YUMII TANAKA WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME" I shouted it was no big deal since we were the only two in the hall cause its the middle of the class

"what" she said almost a whisper

"whats wrong with you?"

"I-I-it was my fault" her voice

"are you C-c-rying?" i asked almost shocked" come on yumii its not a big deal"

"It is to me" yumii said

then we arrived at the nurse and yumii putted me down at the bed we stayed like this almost 10 seconds till

"oh dear what is this" the nurse said she had purple eyes and short black hair, that reached her under her ear, which she lets it down , she was wearing a white dress that reached her knee, white socks and blue shoes

"Mitch did this" I said

"ooh" she replayed and she started working on my leg...

after 5 minutes

the nurse finished bandaging my leg she left which means me and a sleeping yumii were alone in the nurse office

"Hi" i turned my head to see takeshii and his brother Ren

"hey" I replayed

"how is your leg" takeshi asked

"Better" i said

"Good" takeshii said

then I noticed the Ren didn't speak but instead he was looking at Yumii's sleeping figure so I smirked at him which he noticed

"Hey why are you smirking" Ren said

"why are you looking at yumii like_ this_" me and his brother smirked

"What do you mean by _this_" he said

" like a love struck Idiot" after i said that his brother had fallen on the ground from laughing and I was laughing too but on the bed

"S-S-SHUT UP" Ren shouted which cased yumii to wake up

"Hello" she said eye smiling at me. takeshii and ren

"hey" ren said

"how are you guys" she asked

"I-I'M fine" ren said i swear me and takeshi were holding back

then I realized something we were still in our sport uniform

"hey guys don't you have class to go to?" I asked

"We do but,it's boring there" takeshi said

"ooh" i said

"hey guys why did you came?" yumii asked

"Is friendship forbidden between two different Genders" blaze said

"U-u-um no i guess" yumii said smiling

**((time passes and the four of them were in the nurse office having a nice friendly talk)) **

* * *

**End of the day_**

Momoko pov:

Me, miyako, takumii and Akira were standing in-front of the schools gate waiting for Yumii, kaoru, ren and takeshi

"YO GUYS" Kaoru shouted leaning on yumii's shoulder

"Hey K-chaaan" Miyako shouted

and they came towards us the 4 brothers were talking about who knows what

"K-chan, how is you leg" I asked

"umm super fine" she replayed

then yumii moved a bit, which caused kaoru to almost fall, and laughed

"super fine " yumii said laughing

"S-s-shut up" kaoru said blushing

" i guess I'm walking you home huh" yumii said

" no need I..." yumii carried kaoru on her back "a piggy back SERIOUSLY" kaoru shouted

"yup seriously" yumii laughed

peeeep peep

we turned our head to see a silver colored Chevrolet Tahoe

"O well that is our car" and again we turned our head to see that the car belongs to

"wait this car belongs to you?" kaoru asked

"yup"ren said

"wow" miyako said and we nodded

peep peep peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"jeez that idiot" takeshi said

"never waits" ren completed

"anyway we got to go" akira said

"see you tomorrow" takumii waved before the four headed towards the car

one minute later after the car disappeared from our sight

"I think that we should go home" i said

"ok" yumii, kaoru, and miyako nodded

and we went...

* * *

Kaoru pov;

me and yumii were in allay near my house we weren't talking but its a comfortable silents the till a glass had fallen on the ground yumii turned to see who did this

"Hello Cute ladies" that voice its

" shit, its ace" I whispered to yumii

"who is ace" she asked

"he is the leader of the Gangreen Gang" I replayed still whispering

"OH man look at those sweet..." ace said but

"SHUT UP" yumii shouted

"fist-ey isn't she" i almost cried when i heard that voice

"n-n-narushima" i whispered

"who is he" yumii asked

"before two years i rejected him because he was a cowered last years he purposed to me but I rejected him again and then months before he tried to rape me but the cops came in and saved me " i explained

"ooh" yumii said

"Kaoru my darling how are you" narushima said" i missed you oh and how is our baby girl"

"What baby girl" I said "i never did_ that _with you"

"oh yeah i remembered that" narushima said "WE SHOULD DO IT TODAY"

then he and ace attacked but the hit never came In stead

"What" I said shocked

Yumii/bonnie pov:

when those two attacked us I jumped high and landed on a garbage can

"what" kaoru said shocked

I smiled and sat kaoru on the ground and prepared to fight those idiots

* * *

2 hours later

Kaoru pov,

yumii was carrying me till we got to my home and ringed the door bell and the door opened to reveal my Mom

"ooh god kaoru" she said "please come in"

yumii came in and sat on the sofa with me next to her

"what happened" dai said "and who is this boy"

he pointed at yumii

"ooh my thank you for saving my daughter but who are you" my mother said

"I'm yumii" yumii bowed "your daughter's friend"

"so you are a girl" shou said and yumii nodded

" the two of you smell" dai said holding his breath

"ooh" yumii said " I'm sorry but i got to go"

"why" my mother said "It's past midnight"

'WHAT" me and yumii shouted

"yeah its 12:00" shou said

"I think im staying the night here" yumii said before helping me on the stairs and to my room

"thank you yumii" i said

"no problem" yumii smiled "you are my friend after all"

"i know but without you i would've.." she cutted me off

"been raped by two jackasses" you laughed

"yeah"

then she helped me go to the bathroom

"what about you" i asked

"i didn't bring any clothes with me so"

"its fine you could use one of my pajamas"

"umm thank you" she blushed then

"the pool in the bathroom is full who will go first" i said

"ummm you" yumi said "since your leg is injured"

"but i will fall so you could go first"

"this will never end" yumii said " lets go and...and...and..and..take..a ..a ...a . bath together"

after her last statement we both blushed

"still don't.. get...me..wrong..."yumii said blushing" I'm ...straight"

"f-f-f-f-fine" I said

then we took the towels and took our clothes off

"WHAT" me and yumii shouted at the same time shocked "

"what are those" yumii said

"why are you asking me" i said "look at your self"

then we took a deep breath and i started

"what size do you wear?"

"I wear 34C " yumii said "you"

"I wear 34C too" i said

then yumii helped me enter the bathroom and the two of us took a shower

* * *

Yumii pov :

we finished taking a shower I changed into a green sleeveless shirt and yellow shorts Kaoru changed into a green short sleeved dark green shirt and a blue shorts now we are on the bed

"ummm K-chan" i started

"yes"

"would you keep the 34C thing a secret" i said " i mean don't tell miyako and momoko"

"sure" kaoru said "if you do the same"

"ok" i said before cuddling into her

"yumii are you nuts what if someone enters and sees us like this" kaoru said

"I always cuddle my grandmother this way till i sleep" i said "so please just this time"

"fine"

and we slept

* * *

**Broadcasting System**

**ME: a nice ending right **

**kaoru: yup **

**butch: no**

**me: why?**

**butch: were is my moment with kaoru **

**me: don't worry I am pervert **

**butch: fine but you own me **

**me: sure**

**butch: ok guys choose the next ****characters for the next broadcasting system ok**

**kaoru: R&R **


	7. Chapter 7

**Broadcasting System**

**Me: Hello everyone to this chapter BROADCASTING SYSTEM first I want to thank kimeko-chan123 for her reviews and support so thank you kimeko-chan *bow* Now to today's BC system characters chosen by kimeko-chan123 are... THE REDS please enter *cheers* **

**Momoko: *enters flying and lands on her table XD* helllllllloooo I, Hyper blossom, will be with you today in the BC system Yay *gets down and puts on a headset***

**Brick: *enter normally, goes to his seat, and puts on the headset* Welcome I'm brick Jojo I will be this chapter broadcasting system**

**Me: Ok!**

**Momoko: thank you kimeko-chan123 for choosing Me *glance at brick* keep up the good work **

**me: *sigh***

**brick: *glares at momok* My beautiful Kimeko-chan123 thank you for choosing ME on this chapter broadcasting system *goes to kimeko-chan123 gives her a hug and come back* **

**Momoko:*glare at bick***

**brick:*glare at momoko***

**Me: *sweat drop* on the** **Story**

* * *

Butch/takeshii pov.

I was in the kitchen eating breakfast with Dean, Diana, and my had a blue home robe that covers his feet, My mother wore a pink dress that reached her ankle with red heels, my father Dean cleared his throat and started

"yesterday I saw you with 4 girls will you explain why and who are they?"

"those were our friends" boomer said

"yup" brick said

"Nice my boys" Dean said "what are their names?"

"the orange haired girl is Momoko" brick said

"the blue eyed girl is miyako" boomer said

"the black haired girl is kaoru" I said

"the yellow eyed girl is yumii" blaze said

"ooh nice" Diana says

"We will be going to school ok!" brick said

"ok" dean said

"good luck" Diana said hugging us

and we left on our way we saw two girls walking and

"HEY GUYS"

that little idiot

* * *

kaoru pov:

Me and yumii woke up, brush our teeth, rapped a white looking clothes on our chest (so it will look smaller), and wore our clothes I wore a black shirt that says SHUT UP AND GO AWAY in green letters with blue shorts and green Nikes, yumii wore the same outfit she was in yesterday but in her own edit , she wore a white shirt with black short sleeves and black skinny shorts with one lemon at the end of the left leg

we were walking to school in silent till i break it

"yumii who taught you this?" i said

"what do you mean by this" yumii said

"you know like doing this and that with our shorts and shirts?"

"my mother taught me" yumii said before glancing at a bunch of boys and shouting "HEY GUYS"

"who are.. oh the 4 brothers" i said before me and yumii ran to them

"good morning" takumii said "how are you today and k-chan how is your leg"

"My leg is fine and thank you" I said

"HELLO GUYS" yumii shouted

"yumii you really have a loud voice" takeshii said laughing

"yeah tell me about it" i said before all the six of us burst laughing

"HEY U-CHAAAAN" we stopped laughing to see momoko and miyako coming towards us

"how are you" miyako said

"we are fine" we all replayed except momoko

"k-chan how is your leg" momoko said

"fine" i said

and then we were in-front of school's gate

* * *

? pov.

screens where in every corner in the room i was sitting with her beside me while watching the girls transform into their powerpuff form and other screen that showed the girls and the boys walking together and laughing

"Should we tell them" she said

"no Diana not yet" i replayed

'but dean these girls may be their mate" Diana said

"I know but its not time yet..."

* * *

**Broadcasting system**

**Me: I'm sorry it short you know school and all so sorry please forgive me *crying***

**brick:shut up blossy **

**blossom: ooh you little **

**brick: little what ?**

**blossom:you little..**

**Me: SHUT UP**

**blossom: R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Broadcasting System **

**Me: Schoooool why why why *crying so loudly* any *sniff* way thank you kimeko-chan123 again for your reviews and yes the blues in next *hugs kimeko***

***Miyako and Boomer enters holding hands* Hello we are the blues *goes to their seat and puts on the head set***

**Miyako: thank you kimeko-chan for choosing us ooh and BTW me and boomer are coming to visit you**

**Boomer: your right **

**both*removes the head set, goes to kimeko-chan's house***

**Me: so I'm alone right ok then I will call koaru and butch to come *phone ringing* Hello kaoru how are ya sis (kaoru: fine, ummmm yumii-chan I'm kind of sleepy soo) **

**Me:*hears butch in the background* did you guys (kaoru: no i will call you later bye) **

**Me: alone, alone alone start the story please alone alone alone...**

* * *

No one pov:

our four pufs and ruffs were sitting and chatting with each other till the sports teacher goro okada came in and said

"kids from tomorrow I want each and every one of you will prepare his and her clothes for the sports tournament plus the others will sit, watch and cheer of the school high school team "

everyone shouted and cheered

"oh and i forgot that it will have a campus so we will stay there 1 whole week so be ready by tomorrow" he glared before leaving the class

the girls sighed except kaoru and yumii who were jumping around the class from happiness

"I guess the two of you are happy" butch aka takeshii said laughing at them

"of course we are" yumii said before jumping on takeshii's back and laughing

"you do show it alright" ren said laughing

* * *

the Next day...

Takeshii/butch pov.

Me, my brothers, kaoru, yumii, momoko, miyako and the rest of the students were in the class waiting for our teacher

"OMG who is excited" yumii said jumping up and down "I know I am"

"yumii why are you happy" momoko said "what if get pared with a pervert"

"I-I-I'M Flat chested" yumii replayed blushing which cased kaoru to laugh "Oooh Shut it K-chan"

"yeah yeah right" Miyako and momoko said rolling their eyes " it's like believing that kaoru is a tomboy"

"I-I-I AM a tomboy" kaoru said "I.."

"you fell in love, you wore a dress, and you hated the one you love" momoko said which made kaoru frown and cover her eyes

_w-w-what kaoru have already fallen in love, it means that-_ i thought

_that you may have a chance butch, momoko said that she hated him-_ Brick told me in my mind

"Momoko" Yumii said in a loud voice and went to hug kaoru "Don't you dare bring that up again"

"Why I'm just..." momoko stopped because what happened next mad us all scared and made momoko cry

"**I SAID DON'T BRING THAT UP AGAIN NEXT TIME"** yumii said she had a black aura around her body, her eyes were the darker shade of yellow (almost black) and she was glaring and momoko who cried and went to brick Boomer was hugging miyako, Me and Ren were the only ones who were't that much scared

then she calmed down the time MR. Okada came,

"Kids you ready"

"YEAH"

"Let's get to the buses" he said and all of us went, out of the school and into the bus "Now we will make every two in one wooden tent, every tent has two beds , one cabinet and one bathroom OK"

"OK" we said

I sat beside kaoru and ren sat beside yumii on the other side of the bus

Momoko/ blossom pov.

I sat beside akira still a little bit sad because yumii shouted at me and in front of akira-san

"Momo-chan" I turned my head to see yumii standing lowering her head "I-I-I'm sorry" she said

"No need" i said "I.."

"I will do anything to get your forgiveness" Yumii bowed so I lifted her head and look at her eyes to see that she was really telling the truth

"fine" i scoffed which made akira chuckle which made me and yumii smiled at him "I want you to sing a song"

"M-M-M-ME sing" she blushed "My voice isn't that good"

"we will see" I said looking at her

"F-F-Fine" she said "a promise is a promise"

"good" I said "when we will get to campus I want you to sing in-front of everybody"

"WHAAAAAT" she said "OOOK IM NOT SCARED"

NO one pov.

The students were at the teacher's office to get the number to go to their room

Yumii pov:

I took the tent number 152 when I got there I saw

"hey, YUMII"

"Hey, Ren"

"so me and you are in the same tent?" I asked

"I think so" he replayed before opening the wooden tent I was the same but One problem

"PEOPLE IN TENTS 151,152,153 WILL NOT HAVE TWO BEDS" the coach said into the Mic wait 151 and 152 it means my and kaoru's room

I wonder who is her partner oh well

"the room have one bed huh" ren said

"yup" I said

"who will sleep on it" he asked

"both of us" I said "But I will get the left side and you go get the right side Ok"

"its better like this" then we went and putted our stuff in the cabinet I took the right side and he took the left

Ren/Blaze

Me and yumii finished putting our stuff and we cleaned a bit and jumped on the bed laughing while we were laughing a girl enter holding the campus uniform

"Ok kids this is your daily uniform and this is the room key" she said this and left

* * *

**broadcasting System...**

**Me: alone alone alone alone alone alone **

**boomer: were baaaack **

**Me: get out**

**miyako: fine **

**Me: wait I'm sorry **

**Miyako: fine**

**Me: R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Broadcasting System Special Episode **

**Me: Hello Everyone , Today is a special chapter Because I'm with My friend Kimeko-chan123 and Elliot... please enter **

***claps* *fireworks* *new gold and silver headset* *shouts***

***kimeko-chan123 and Elliot enters and introduce themselves***

**Kimeko-chan: Hello I'm Kimeko-chan and this is my friend Elliot *points at Elliot* we're here to make sure yumii-san is not alone **

**Me: thank you **

***kimeko and elliot goes to their seat Kimeko-chan123 puts on the golden headset while Elliot puts on the Silver headset* **

**Kimeko-chan123: ummm yumii why does Elliot have the silver headset? **

**Me: Because I love Gold and silver so that's why I choose those two *eye smile***

**kimeko-chan123: ooh **

**Elliot: thank you for having Us today in the Broadcasting System **

**Me: Np; Elliot please do your thing **

**Elliot: Sure... Me, yumii and kimeko-chan123 do not own the characters of the story **

**Me: *sweat drop* not this **

**Elliot: sorry..**

**Me: Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry nega nega nega**

**Kimeko-chan123: ignore her she is always like this **

**Elliot: O-o-oK (O.o) Start the story please**

* * *

Butc_h _pov.

I am a luck Guy, Why? first I got a tent with kaoru and our tent has one bed, Awesome one minute ago a girl came in and gave us our uniform which we didn't see till now, Me and Kaoru are now laying on the floor

" Takeshii?" she said "are you a sleep?"

"No" I replayed "why you're asking"

"no reason..." she said

"Sure?" I asked Smirking

"yup" she said

_liar, your cheeks are pink ._ I thought

"do you wanna check the Campus Uniform?" I asked

" yeah sure" she said

we got up and went to see a golden key and the uniforms

"wow what a uniform" I said in a boring tone My uniform was a black sport shorts and sleeveless white sport top that has a brown trim with a hoodie and Green nikes

"n-n-NOO WAAAY" I turned to look at kaoru who had white short sleeved shirt, tennis cap, green Nikes and and and and *bloody nose* sexy shorts that stops at the beginning of her thigh

"Oh my god" I said trying to cover my nose from bleeding

"that is stupid" kaoru said

she was wright the T-shirts are stupid because they wrote FIGHTING in golden color ! but then an explosion happened and kaoru wasn't in the room

_wait where did this tomboy disappear?_

* * *

__Miyako pov. (before the explosion)

Me and takumii were trying our new clothes I was in the bathroom while he was in the room changing

"Ummmmm, Miyako" takumii said "are you done?" oops I think I've zoned out

"Yes" I said and got out of the bathroom to see a cute little creature In-front of me "OMG SOOOO CUTE" I squealed

"thank you" takumii said blushing He had a black short sleeved shirt, white shorts, Blue and black tennis shoes "you look beautiful too"

"thank you" I said I had Black short sleeved shirt, white short skirt that stops at my mid thigh and blue ballerina shoes

then out of no where an explosion happened Me and taku-san ran out of the tent and into the coach's office where the explosion happened to see

"**what the hell were you thinking by making US wear this HUH?" **yumii said

**"YOU MUST BE JOKING WRIGHT" **kaoru said

**"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND" **they both said

the coach smiled at the view in-front of him, plus he was checking kaoru and yumii's body

_what a pervert! _I thought

"no way I'm changing the uniform and if you changed it.." the coach smile gotten bigger " THE TWO OF YOU WILL PLAY WITH A DRESS"

"WHAAAT" yumii shouted

"NO WAY WE ARE WEARING A DRESS" Kaoru shouted

"fine then" he said "now everyone head to the dinner room because 10:00 I want you in your tent"

"HAI" everyone shouted except yumii and kaoru

* * *

After the dinner it was 9:30 everyone sat around the fire except the four brothers who were having a meeting with each other in the middle of the forest

Momoko pov.

Akira told me he and his brothers are busy so none of them came I was with everyone waiting for yumii who was holding a guitar

"I will sing it in two languages first in Japanese then In English OK" yumii said "here I go"

_yumii:-_

_**Arigatou**_  
_**Kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo**_  
_**Donna toki datte itsumo**_  
_**Waratte irareru**_  
_**Tatoeba, hanarete itemo nannen datte mo**_  
_**Zutto kawaranai desho**_  
_**Watashitachi Best Friend**_  
_**Suki dayo, daisuki dayo**_

_**Konna osoi jikan ni gomen ne**_  
_**Hitori ja seppatsu matte kita no**_  
_**Kimi no koe sukoshi kiketara**_  
_**Ganbareru**_

_**Nande mo uchiake rareru**_  
_**Mama nimo ienai koto mo zenbu**_  
_**Dareyori mo wakatte kureru**_

_**Ureshii toki wa jibun no koto mitai ni**_  
_**Yorokonde kurete**_  
_**Dame na toki wa chanto shikatte kureru sonzai**_

_**Arigatou**_  
_**Kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo**_  
_**Donna toki datte itsumo**_  
_**Waratte irareru**_  
_**Tatoeba, hanarete itemo nannen datte mo**_  
_**Zutto kawaranai desho**_  
_**Watashitachi Best Friend**_  
_**Suki dayo, daisuki dayo**_

_**Tsuyogatte mo suguni bare teru**_  
_**Hekonderu toki wa massaki ni meru**_  
_**Kureru yasashisa ni mou nando mo sukuwarete**_

_**Naki tai toki wa omoikkiri nakeba ii**_  
_**Soba ni iru kara tte**_  
_**Dareyori mo tsuyoi mikata**_

_**Sonna kimi ni watashi wa nanika shite agerareteru kana?**_  
_**Nanika attarasuguni tondeku kara,**_  
_**Zettai**_

_**Arigatou**_  
_**Kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo**_  
_**Donna toki datte itsumo**_  
_**Waratte irareru**_  
_**Tatoeba, hanare teitemo nannen datte mo**_  
_**Zutto kawaranai desho**_  
_**Watashitachi Best Friend**_  
_**Suki dayo, daisuki dayo**_

_**Donna toki mo inotte iru yo**_  
_**Sekai de ichiban ni shiawase ni natte hoshii**_

_**Arigatou**_  
_**Kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo**_  
_**Donna toki datte itsumo**_  
_**Waratte irareru**_  
_**Tatoeba, hanare teitemo nannen datte mo**_  
_**Zutto kawaranai desho**_  
_**Watashitachi Best Friend**_  
_**Suki dayo, daisuki dayo**_

I was amazed her voice was beautiful

"ok now in English" she said "here I go"

Yumii:-

___**Thank you**_

_**I'm glad that you're here**_  
_**No matter the time**_  
_**I can always smile**_  
_**No matter how many years pass while we're away from each other – Nothing will have changed**_  
_**We're Best Friends**_  
_**I love you, I really love you**_

_**I'm sorry for waiting so long to say this**_  
_**I was driven into a corner alone**_  
_**When I hear your faint voice**_  
_**I felt like I could make it**_

_**I can tell you anything**_  
_**Even things I can't tell my mom**_  
_**You understand better than anyone**_

_**When I'm happy**_  
_**you're just as happy for me**_  
_**And you're the one to scold me when I'm wrong**_

_**Thank you**_  
_**I'm glad that you're here**_  
_**No matter the time**_  
_**I can always smile**_  
_**No matter how many years pass while we're away from each other – Nothing will have changed**_  
_**We're Best Friends**_  
_**I love you, I really love you**_

_**You know straightaway when I tried being strong**_  
_**You're the first to send me a caring emails**_  
_**That have saved me so many times**_

_**When I feel like crying, you said "Go ahead and cry"**_  
_**Because you'd be at my side**_  
_**My greatest ally**_

_**I wonder if there's anything I can do for someone like you?**_  
_**When I figure it out I'll race over to you,**_  
_**I promise**_

_**Thank you**_  
_**I'm glad that you're here**_  
_**No matter the time**_  
_**I can always smile**_  
_**No matter how many years pass while we're away from each other – Nothing will have changed**_  
_**We're Best Friends**_  
_**I love you, I really love you**_

_**I'll always be praying**_  
_**I want you to be the happiest person in the world**_

_**Thank you**_  
_**I'm glad that you're here**_  
_**No matter the time**_  
_**I can always smile**_  
_**No matter how many years pass while we're away from each other – Nothing will have changed**_  
_**We're Best Friends**_  
_**I love you, I really love**_ **_you_**

"now I'm done" she said "how was I"

everyone clapped their hands and said that she was the best Me, Miyako and even kaoru hugged her

"hey guys what did we miss" akira said

"you've missed everything" I said "yumii sang"

"wow really" ren said

"yup" kaoru replayed

"GUYS LETS GO TO OUR TENTS BECAUSE THE COACH SAID WE SHOULD BE IN OUR TENTS BY 10:00" a random boy shouted

I looked at the clock that says 9:50

"ten minutes left" I said "lets go"

and we all separated to go to our tent...

Akira pov.

me and momoko went to our tent she changed to a pink short sleeved shirt that was designed with red flowers, black pants that covered her legs, and a pink sleeping cap, she was sitting on her bed reading a comic book and eating nerds she looks cute

"are you going yo sleep momoko?" i said

"yup" she smiled before drinking water and putting her stuff in the desk between our beds

"ok" I said i wore a red plain shirt and brown shorts "Good night beauty"

"I-i-i-I" i saw her blush although its dark "g-g-GOOD NIGHT TO YOU TOO" she said it quickly and turned the other side

and we slept

* * *

**Broadcasting System **

**Me: *crying* **

**Elliot****: why are you crying **

**me: for two reasons **

**kimeko-chan123: what are they **

**Me: my crush just passed beside me at school today **

**Elliot: second reason *sweat drop* **

**Me: *cheer up* I got 12 reviews **

**kimeko-chan123: congratulations! **

**Me: thank you, Elliot please tell the readers who are the next BC characters **

**Elliot: AI AI captain , The next chapter's characters are the yellow for kittie catty and kitten *cheers* **

**Me: thank you **

**Kimeko-chan123: Read and Review **


	10. Chapter 11

**Broadcasting System **

**Me: yoyoyoyoooo I'm back **

**Kaoru: at last **

**miyako: we missed you **

**kaoru: no we don't *holding the chapter in her hand***

**Me: *smirking* kaoru saaaaan **

**kaoru:WHAT**

**Me:read the chapter **

**kaoru:OK! *after reading the chapter* KIM YUMII **

**Me: yes *Angelic face* **

**Kaoru: how could you make me **

***butch enters the room and cover kaoru's mouth***

**kaoru:umf umijf jigjvifjgeijgvrjirjvjvrktgoijdoxjoejoeje**

**Me:Hhhhhh**

**miyako: on with the chapter ^^**

* * *

no one pov.

Kaoru was running through the camp with a blushing face looking for someone who can help her in her problem till she bumped into someone

"I'm sorry" kaoru said

"kaoru is that you?" the person in front of kaoru said

"YUMIII" kaoru said hugging yumii" thank goodness I've found you"

"hey hey whats wrong" yumii said to kaoru who was about to cry

"I-I-I-I..." kaoru couldn't continue because yumii got a hold of her hand and walked with her out of the camp and into the woods, as they walked a big blossom tree came in view it was at the middle of the forest, yumii and kaoru sat there till

"now, what happened" yumii started

"whenIgotoutofthebetakeshiikissedmeandIremembered Narushima's incident" kaoru said

"...What..." yumii sweat dropped

"when I got out of the bed takeshii kissed me and I remembered Narushima's incident" she said slowly

"ooh" yumii said "how did this happen?"

_flashback kaoru pov:-_

_I've woken up shocked at my position, I was sleeping on Takeshii's chest, on Takeshii's bare,muscular, and shirtless chest I tried to move but I couldn't because he had one arm around me and the palm of his hand was on my butt, _

_"shit" I said he was staring at me since yesterday night because I had on a short pants that ends at my mid thigh, green plane over sized shirt, but I've gotten to sleep before seeing him come out of the bathroom, then I felt something rubbing my butt and it was takeshii's hand "TAKESHII"_

_"yes" he replayed smirking _

_"when did wake up?" I asked _

_"ummmm since you said shit" he chuckled _

_"move you hand" I hissed _

_" ok" he said before giving it a squeeze as I let out a squeak "Cute~" _

_"SHUT UP pervert" I shouted at him _

_"fine fine" he laughed at me " I've gotten up and went to the bathroom with my uniform_

**_12 minutes later _**

_I finished my shower, gotten dressed up, made my hair in a ponytail with my bangs out and gotten out of the bathroom to see takeshii lying on the bed with a his hair covering his face, I went to him _

_"hey,WAKE UP TAKESHII" I shouted into his ear which makes him shot his eyes open and jump from the bed _

_"WHATS GOING ON" he shouts as I laughed at his expression "why did you shout" _

_"to wake you up" I said still laughing then he had both of his arm around my waist "hey whats with.." _

_I couldn't continue because his lips just crashed into mine, I'm so shocked that couldn't react till he pulled away and stared into my eyes and said _

_"That was just revenge" he laughed at me before entering the bathroom with me still standing, trying to recover from what just happened..._

_after what seemed an hour although I was just 3 minutes I ran out of the tent looking for someone_

_someone who will open his arms for me..._

end of the flashback

"so that's what happened" said looking at yumii

"ooh" yumii said "here lay your head into my lap"

"why should that" kaoru said

"because I said so now do it" yumii said and kaoru did what kaoru said to her "now what do you feel"

"heartache" kaoru said

"why?" yumi asked

"It was my first kiss" kaoru covered her face with her hands

"ooh so do I" yumii eye smiled

"EHHHH" kaoru said "THAT PERVERT KISSED YOU?"

"no not him" yumii laughed "his brother Ren"

"and how did it happen?" kaoru said

"it happened like this...

_flashback yumii's pov._

_I've woken up trying figure where I am sleeping , and when I did a tomato was thrown on my face (note: It means I blushed) _

_"how d-d-did I.." I tried to say but_

_"ended up here" ren said _

_"yes" I said still looking at my horrible position, I was on top of his body my legs where on both of his sides, and when I __woke my face was right on top of his face _

_"well you move a lot while you sleep" ren laughed,"and you talk too" _

_"ok can you let go of my legs" I said still blushing "so I can take a bath" _

_"fine if you take a shower with me" ren said laughing at me_

_"no" I said coldly _

_"then I want a kiss" he said _

_"Ok" then I kissed him on his cheeks "now let go of my leg and stop rubbing my thigh" _

_"hey that was wrong" he frowned _

_"ummm then wha..." I couldn't continue talking because his lips were in mine,he had one hand on my hair and the other one on my back and he was playing with my hair I was shocked and surprised a bit but when he slipped his hand under my yellow pajama's shorts, I've recovered from the shock and slapped him on his hands and oh his face_

_"hey why did you slapped me" ren said to me "I was getting to the good part" _

_"what good part?" his respond to my question was looking at my shorts and then to his hand "YOU ARE A PERVERT" _

_"hey you're the one who wore the shorts not me" ren smirked _

_"I going to the bathroom" I've gotten up but then gotten pulled back down "hey"_

_"one more please" ren said I looked at him a gave him a small peek on the cheek "HEY~" _

_"stop whining you're a man" I said "well mostly a pervert but still a man" _

_"fine" he laughed and let go of me then I took my uniform and entered the bathroom _

**_12 minutes later_**

_I gotten out of the bathroom with my stupid uniform, my yellow Nikes, and my hair in a long ponytail with my bangs out _

_"now its my turn" he said but when he tuned around to face me "SEXY~"_

_"I told you you're a man" I said and went to kick him in his knee "Jackass" I sticked out my tongue _

_"you. are. so. damn. CUTE." ren said_

_"you. need. to. SHUT UP" I said mad at him "now go to the bathroom"_

_"HAI~" he said and entered the bathroom while I stood there touching my lips_

_"I need a fresh air" thats all what I said before going out of the tent and as I was walking I bumped into kaoru _

_End of flashback _

"so that's how I did happen" yumii said to kaoru

"yumii"

"yes"

"can you please do me a small favor"

"what is it?"

"don't tell momoko and miyako about the indecent with narushima"

"w-what they don't know"

"no"

"and why is that"

"because they will embarrass me in front of the school and in front of the city"

"ooh" yumii said "fine then"

yumii and kaoru just sat/lay there under the big sakura tree till yumii started singing in a low voice that kaoru and her are the only once who can hear it..

_**"When I open my eyes, there's sweet sunshine**_

_**With the fresh aroma of fruits all around**_  
_**With a full cup of mocha cafe, I sit on this small terrace**_  
_**And when I open my ears**_

_**There's a sweet melody I hear**_  
_**It reminds me of your smile**_  
_**And unconsciously, all the feelings treasured inside me throughout the day**_  
_**Come back to me again**_

_**Even if I chase away all the other dreams I have each day**_  
_**Even if I try to make myself busy**_

_**Love comes floating to me on a melody**_  
_**It pulls me in as if it's magic**_

_**Oh~ Day By Day, Day By Day**_  
_**I will fill all those dreams with my love**_

_**Like a soft cream,**_  
_**Can you embrace my heart**_

_**Please think only of the good things**_

_**During nights where the night broke day through my tears**_  
_**Or days where I smiled all day**_  
_**With its ever familiar expression that always welcomed me**_  
_**Was my old violin**_

_**Although sometimes I forgot about it**_  
_**And other times, I hated it**_  
_**But now I could never lose this precious yearning**_  
_**Share it together with me**_

_**Even if I chase away all the other dreams I have each day**_  
_**Even if I try to make myself busy**_

_**Love comes floating to me on a melody**_  
_**It pulls me in as if it's magic**_

_**Oh~ Day By Day, Day By Day**_  
_**I will fill all those dreams with my love**_

_**Like a soft cream,**_  
_**Can you embrace my heart**_

_**Please think only of the good things**_

_**Oh~ Day By Day, Day By Day**_  
_**I will fill all those dreams with my love**_

_**Like a soft cream,**_  
_**Can you embrace my heart"**_

"yumii" kaoru said

"yes" yumii replayed

"can you sing it in another language" kaoru said "like ummm korean?"

"yeah sure" yumii said as she started singing the blossom tree leaves danced at the melody with the warm breeze it just created the perfect moment kaoru was relaxed for one reason and the reason was that she finally had a friend that can give her a hand when she will need it

_**Nuneul tteumyeon dalkom han haessal**_  
_** Shing geureo un fruit hyang heureugo**_  
_** Mokaratte gadeuk dama jageun teraseuye anja**_  
_** Geudael tteo ollimyeon**_

_**Nado mollae seumineun miso**_  
_** Joheun ilman saenggil geot gata**_  
_** Nugudo manjilsu eobtneun nae haruye seolleim deureul**_  
_** Neukkyeo bojyo**_

_** Uri kkiri miri heorak batjido anheun chae**_  
_** Mallang georineun sarangeul haedo dweneun geonji**_  
_** Hajiman mwo eottae mabeob cheoreom**_  
_** Nal geot gateun gibun sumgil su eobseo**_

_** Oh day by day day by day naema eumdo**_  
_** Ni mamcheoreom sarangeuro chaewo neoheul ge**_  
_** Cream cheoreom pogeun hage seoro wihae barabwayo**_  
_** Hangsang joheun ilman saenggak haeyo**_

_** Gakkeum sshigeun dattwotdeon iri**_  
_** Naema eumeul apeuge haedo**_  
_** Geudae meotjyeot deon moseub man gieoge namgyeo dun damyeon**_  
_** Haengbok halsu itjyo**_

_** Sagak sagak jinhan yeonpillo**_  
_** Nae ireumeul sseugo itnayo**_  
_** Sareureu noga beoril deut nal bara bodeon geu nunbicheul**_  
_** Tteo ollyeo yo**_

_** Uri kkiri miri**__**heorak batjido anheun chae**_

_** Mallang georineun sarangeul haedo dweneun geonji**_  
_** Hajiman mwo eottae mabeob cheoreom**_  
_** Nal geot gateun gibun sumgil su eobseo**_

_** Oh day by day day by day naema eumdo**_  
_** Ni mamcheoreom sarangeuro chaewo neoheul ge**_  
_** Cream cheoreom pogeun hage seoro wihae barabwayo**_  
_** Hangsang joheun ilman saenggak haeyo**_

_** Day by day day by day naema eumdo**_  
_** Ni mamcheoreom sarangeuro chaewo neoheul ge**_  
_** Cream cheoreom pogeun hage seoro wihae**_  
_** barabwayo**_  
_** Hangsang joheun ilman saenggak haeyo**_

_k-chan have fallen a sleep T.T good for_ her- yumii thought as she had her head on the saukra tree's wood and fallen a sleep till

"KAORU, YUMII COME OUT THE BOTH OF YOU ARE GROUNDED"

"shit" both of the girls said waken up

* * *

**Broadcasting system **

**me: Every one is excited to read something new part II**

**Kaoru: hell yeah **

**me: blaze **

**blaze: yes**

**me: get ready you're on next chapter with bonnie **

**blaze: ok, now**

**RRBZ: READ **

**Me: and**

**PPGZ: Review **

**BYE!1**


	11. Chapter 14

**Broadcasting System..**

**Me: HI everyone. how are ya *wink***

**kaoru: *bored* hi**

**Me: I SAID EVERYONE! **

**RRBz: w-we're fine *sweat drop* **

**Momoko and Miyako: hey yumii**

**Kaoru: start the story already **

**Me: hai hai **

* * *

**no** **one pov.**

3 days has passed and Today was the big day for our heroes, It was the tournament day, the day kaoru,butch,yumii and blaze will start their games, while the rest sat on Olympic stadium seats

"EVERYONE ARE YOU READY FOR THE TOURNAMENT" the announcer said through the speaker which made the crowd go crazy "THANK YOU FOR COMING"

momoko and akira the both of them wore a yellow jacket that has Y&R from behind and a cap (akira changed his cap) that has yumii and ren's picture making a peace sign, while takumii and miyako wore a green jacket that has K&T from behind and a cap that has kaoru and takeshii's picture making a peace sign too

while the other four stood in the middle of the stadium, facing the other team, the other team's outfit was red sleeved polo and black shorts that reached their knee

**Kaoru pov.**

the other team looked at us with hatred as if we are their Enemies or something

"hey" yumii said smiling "would you mind telling us your names"

"I'm Erica and this is my twin brother Eric" a girl with a dirty blonde hair and purple eyes said pointing at her brother who had the same look as her both of their hairs reached their neck and it was in a pony tail

"Hi I'm Neko and this is my twin brother Nick" a girl said she had a purple hair and yellow eyes, her hair was slightly shorter that yumii's she had it in a low ponytail and her brother who had the same look well except his hair which reached his neck just like Eric,it was in a ponytail

"nice to meet you" yumii said smiling

"we're not here to make friends you know" Nick responded harsh fully which made yumii back away and frown

"She was nice to you, ya know"I said trying not to shout

"were no one told her to be nice" Erica said smirking at yumii who covered her eyes with her bangs "ooh are you going to cry baby?"

"HELL I'M CRYING AND HELL~LLLL NO I'M LOOSING" yumii shouted ,smiling to the sky, while raising her right fist and punching the air

"hyper aren't we?" Eric said smirking

then out of no were a man came smiling like crazy, he had a white short sleeved polo shirt and blue Adidas pants with blue Adidas

"HELLO EVERYONE I'M CAPTAIN MARCOOOOO" a man named marco said through the mic "ARE YOU READY TO CHEER FOR YOUR TEAM?"

he made the crowd go crazy "I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING" he said and they made loud voices, It was an amazing feeling I closed my eyes just to enjoy this moment before it ends "KNOW WE INTRODUCE THE EAST CAMP TEAM, KAORU, YUMII, REN, AND TAKESHIII" the crowd sitting on the left cheered "AND THE WEST CAMP TEAM, ERIC, ERICA, NEKO AND NICK" the crowd sitting on the right side cheered, "NOW SHALL WE START THE GAME?"

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS~"

**Ren/blaze pov.**

"THE FIRST GAME IS, 100 METER RACE" marco said "EAST TEAM CHOOSE YOUR PLAYER.."

then we came together a made a small circle "who should we choose?" yumii asked

"Ren" Takeshii said looking at his brother

"yeah" yumii said looking a ren "I want to see you break the record"

"fine" ren laughed at yumii, then they all joined hands and said "REN FIGHTING" before breaking the circle

"KNOW WHO DID YOU CHOOSE" Marco said

"REN" yumii shouted

"OK REN COME APPROACH THE RED LINE" marco said as I did what I was told then

"REN-SAN MAKE US PROUD" I raised my head to see a smiling momoko

"OK MOMO-CHAN" I shouted back at her

"REN-SAN REN-SAN REN-SAN" miyako's voice was loud

"thank you" I said then Eric came by my side smirking

"why do you need support from two bitches" he laughed looking at me, then out of no where I punched him on his nose

"DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF MY FRIENDS" I shouted which made everyone quite

"THANK YOU REN FOR DEFENDING US" momoko said which made the crowd go wild again

_momoko-chan _I thought smiling _thank you_

"READY" marco said, when he noticed that Eric is fine

_set _I thought

"GO" Eric said and we begin running..

while we ran Eric tried to make me fall on my face by throwing things at me, but I can't loose I just can't be able to see the sadness on yumii's face it will just break my heart, we already passed 90 meters and he is still in front of me then I thought of using my vampire powers but that will make her sad because I cheated, so I tried my best to pass him and guess what I did pass him and I did won the first game...

"AND THE WINNER IS REN FROM THE EAST CAMP" marco said which made the crowd go hyper then out of no where someone jumped on me and hugged me

"REN REN REN REN REN REN REN REN YOU'VE WON" yumii said as she jumped and hugged me again, at that time I felt as if I was at paradise

"don't believe in your self "I turned to see Erica " we are going to win"

"yeah" I said rolling my eyes, then yumii stopped hugging me when marco started

"READY FOR THE SECOND GAME" the crowd cheered "THE SECOND GAME IS ARCHERY, WEST TEAM CHOOSE YOUR PLAYER"

"NEKO" nick said

"ARE YOU SURE?" Marco said

"Yes" nick said

"OK NEKO FROM THE WEST CAMP" marco said then he looked at us "WHO DO YOU CHOOSE"

then we made the circle again

"know who do we choose" Takeshii said

"kaoru do you know archery?" I asked

"nah~" she said "yumii?"

"yup" she said winking, the we joined hands together and said "YUMII FIGHTING~"

"WHO DID YOU CHOOSE?"

"YUMII" Takeshii said

"OK, THEN NEKO FROM THE WEST AND YUMII FROM THE EAST"

**yumii pov.**

I went to the archery place (I don't know whats called) I picked up the bow and looked in front of me to see a red and white target

"KNOW EACH MEMBER WILL GET 3 SHOTS, IF YOU GOT IT ON THE CAMERA THAT'S POSITIONED IN THE MIDDLE THEN YOU WILL WIN"

I positioned my self to start but then a voice came form above me "YUMIII WISH YOU LUCK" I raised my head to see akira and takumii

"AYO YUMII YOU CAN'T LOOSE" brick said smiling at me "we will love Kim Yu-chan, make us proud Kim Yu-chan" kim yu-chan? its a nice nickname though

then all of the crowd cheering for out team started singing "WE WILL LOVE YOU KIM YU-CHAN MAKE US PROUD KIM YU-CHAN"

"WE WILL LOVE YOU KIM YU-CHAN MAKE US PROUD KIM YU-CHAN"

"WE WILL LOVE YOU KIM YU-CHAN MAKE US PROUD KIM YU-CHAN" everyone including Kaoru,takeshii, and ren singed

"WE WILL LOVE YOU KIM YU-CHAN MAKE US PROUD KIM YU-CHAN"

I laughed while I send brick a thank you look

"KNOW KIDS ARE YOU READY?" Marco said which got him a nod from me and neko "NOW START"..

when we started neko was trying to steal arrows from me but I didn't let her

she got two on the middle whites and on on the white near the read camera, I shot two on the reds and the third on I got it on the middle camera yesss

"AND THE WINNER IS YUMII" marco said then he singed "WE WILL LOVE YOU KIM YU-CHAN MAKE US PROUD KIM YU-CHAN"

"OK "I laughed while I went back to the team "who did I do?"

"you were great kim yu-chan " kaoru laughed as she gave ma a hug, then ren gave me a hug

"ARE YOU READY FOR THE LAST TWO GAMES?" Marco said "yes~" the crowd whined

"STOP BEING LAZY ASSES NOW SAY IT PROPERLY"

"YEEEEEEES" the crowd said

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT NOW LETS GO TO THE NEXT GAME" Marco said "THE NEXT GAME IS JUDOOO" the crowed cheered

"EAST CAMP YOU CHOOSE FIRST~" Marco said and we made a circle again

"now who could we choose" I said then I eyed kaoru

"no not me" kaoru said then we all looked at Takeshii who sigh

"come on what if they choose a girl" Takeshii said

"I don't know BUT good luck" blaze said then we joined hands and said "TAKESHII-SAN FIGHTING"

"EAST CAMP DID YOU CHOOSE YOUR PLAYER"

"yes" kaoru said

"WHO IS HE?"

"takeshii" I said

"NOW TAKESHII FROM THE EAST CAMP AND.."

"ME"

"Erica no"

"Well yes since pretty boy is playing" Erica responded to her brother Eric "now are we playing or what"

"help me guys" takeshii whispered to me and kaoru

"I will fight against Erica" what kaoru?

"no you can't because I choose pretty boy over here"

"ENOUGH!" marco said "Green couple vs Erica and nick"

"HAI~"

"IN FENCING" marco said which made the crowd go CRAZY again! (T.T)

then some weird people came with masks and swords, Takeshii and Kaoru started wearing the masks and the safety suite as well as the other two did the same

**Takeshii/butch pov. **

when we finished wearing these things me and kaoru went back to where all of the drama started,

"TEAM ONE ARE YOU READY?" Marco said

"yes" me and kaoru said

"TEAM TWO?"

"we're ready"

"THE RULES ARE, IF ONE OF YOU FALLS DOWN THE TEAM LOSES" marco said

"hai~"

"1-2-3 STAAART"

kaoru's eyes were on Erica, every time Erica attacks me she dodge it by either jumping and kicking her on her face or buy pushing me towards the opposite side smoothly so I won't fall

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME " Erica shouted

"you are trying to flirt with him" Kaour said as she and Erica were in a sword lock

"aaaargh" I turned my head to see Nick trying to attack me but I held the sword in his face and pushed him hard that he fell on the floor

"TEAM EAST WOOOOON"

"WE LOVE YOU KASHII-ME" miyako and takumii shouted as they (the only once) stood up and started shouting, then every one even the yellows started singing

"WE LOVE YOU KASHII-ME"

"WE LOVE YOU KASHII-ME"

"WE LOVE YOU KASHII-ME"

_hey boom-boom what does kashii-me means? - _I thought

_ka means kaoru, shii means takeshii Me- means nothing but its cute for the song-_ he replayed

"WE LOVE YOU KASHII-ME"

"WE LOVE YOU KASHII-ME"

"we love you too" I said laughing at them and putting an arm around K-chan's neck

"I'm letting it slide for today" she said as she looked at my arm and smiled

"you know what" I whispered to her

"what" she said

"you did a good job out there" I said

_idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot_- I thought to myself

"ooh" she frowned "thanks"

then the both of us went to celebrate our victory with the friends

* * *

**Broadcasting System **

**Me: how was it?**

**Blaze: where is the romance? **

**Me: next chapter ^^ **

**Blaze: *****drooling* **

**Me: kaoru come down here **

**kaoru:* comes down covered with hickeys* yes**

**Me: what happened to you **

**kaoru: nothing**

**Butch: K-chan~**

**Kaoru: read and review *runs away* **


End file.
